I Never Would've Guessed
by IllegitimatePrincess
Summary: It's a beautiful day for reading, but when Lisanna shows up and steals Lucy's book...not much reading gets done. (I suck at summaries, my apologies)


**So, this is my first story on , so be patient with me. This is a Lucy and Lisanna fic because I used to be so obsessed with this pairing. I found a notebook with all of my old stories in it from a couple of years back, and this was the first story in it. I made a couple of revisions because it had a few grammatical errors and such.**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS! I wouldn't know what to do with it even if I did own it haha.**

It was a beautiful day in the city of Magnolia. So much so, that a certain blonde celestial mage was reading outside under a tree. The weather was beautiful, not a cloud in the sky. The trees rustled ever so slightly when the small breezes blew by. Lucy didn't know how long she'd been out there and quite frankly, she didn't care. That is, until a certain white-haired take-over wizard took her book away.

'Lisanna!' Lucy whined

Lisanna just giggled and jumped out of the blonde mage's reach.

'Lisanna, seriously! It was just getting to a good part!' Lucy whined again, standing up and walking over to the white-haired mage.

'What kind of book is this, anyways?' Lisanna asked, opening up the book then blushing slightly.

Lucy, who was dusting herself off, looked at a blushing Lisanna reading her book and paled.

'I-I ran out of books, s-so I asked Erza if I could borrow one from her...' Lucy tried to explain herself.

Lisanna just stood there, unmoving, with the book in her hands as she read the words painting the page.

'Erza said this one was a good one and she highly recommends it.' Lucy said, trying to lighten the mood.

When Lisanna finished the pages she'd opened up to, she looked at Lucy. 'I...I never knew you were into this kind of stuff, Lucy.' The blush still evident on her face caused Lucy to blush slightly too.

'Yeah, I've been pansexual since i was 14.' Lucy admitted, causing Lisanna to giggle.

'I never would've guessed, Lucy.'

'What about you, Lisanna?'

Lisanna calmed herself but kept smiling. 'What about me?'

Lucy looked away, the blush deepening a little bit. Lisanna finally got what Lucy was asking and blushed a little deeper too.

'OH! Uhmm...I'm...' Lisanna mumbled the last part.

'You're what?' Lucy questioned, smiling at the deep blush on Lisanna's face.

'I said I'm...' She mumbled the last part again and Lucy walked closer to hear her better.

'One more time, Lisanna. Still can't hear you.' Lucy teased.

Lisanna just sighed and looked Lucy straight in the eyes. 'I said I'm gay. Happy?'

Lucy smiled and grabbed Lisanna's hands. 'That's not something to be embarrassed about. Not to me, anyways.'

Lisanna mumbled something that sounded suspiciously like "When you're talking to the girl you like, it is."

'What was that?' Lucy asked, eyeing Lisanna curiously.

'Nothing!' Lisanna said quickly.

'That's too bad. I heard something that made me get butterflies.' Lucy said, winking at Lisanna.

'What did you hear?' Lisanna asked.

'I don't think I should say, what I heard might not have been what you said and I don't wanna get my hopes up.' Lucy said, looking at her nails.

'I guess you'll never know unless you tell me what you heard.' Lisanna pointed out, smirking a little bit.

Lucy wasn't as shy as Lisanna, so she came right out and said it. 'I heard you say something about you liing me. Is that what you said?'

Lisanna's blush made a comeback and she nodded. After she did so, she felt a pair of arms around her neck and their owner's body pressed against her.

'I'm glad. I like you too.' Lucy said.

Lisanna finally felt relieved. 'Is that so?'

Lucy nodded and kissed the white-haired take-over mage, who moved her hands to the blonde's waist.

After what seemed like forever, they parted. 'Think we should go back to the guild?' Lisanna asked.

'Yeah, I should return the book to Erza.'

That confused Lisanna. 'But you haven't finished reading it yet.'

'I don't need it anymore.' Lucy smirked and winked at Lisanna, causing her to blush bright crimson.

**A/N: Yeah yeah, it sucked I know. I'm new to this, give me a break guys! Anyways, that's all for now. Goodbye my little peanuts!**


End file.
